lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Dominick Carisi, Jr.
|title = Detective |status = Alive |occupation = Police officer |first = "Girls Disappeared" |last = |playedby = Peter Scanavino |family = Unnamed parents Bella Carisi Teresa Carisi Gina Carisi Unnamed niece}} Detective 'Dominick "Sonny" Carisi, Jr. ' transfers to Manhattan Special Victims Unit after Sergeant Olivia Benson put in a request for an "experienced, empathetic Detective" following the temporary demotion of Nick Amaro to patrol officer. Carisi also took Nick Amaro's place as the lead male of the SVU. He was in Staten Island SVU for two months, Brooklyn for almost a month and Queens for a week (before that, he was a patrol officer on Staten Island). Though his brash and argumentative attitude has placed him at odds with Benson and the others, he's shown a knack for interrogations, by pretending to empathize with suspects and getting them to open up to him. He attends night classes at Fordham Law, often attempting to offer up legal suggestions on the cases at hand. He assists ADA Rafael Barba during the trial of Lewis Hodda. ( : Depravity Standard) He recently passed his bar exam. His religion is Catholic. Two of his cousins are priests. When he was younger, he wanted to be a priest. He served as a pallbearer at the funeral of Sergeant Mike Dodds, who was shot to death by Gary Munson, the corrupt Rikers Island corrections who held his wife, Lisa, hostage. At the bar following the service, Carisi toasts Dodds as "the bravest cop we ever worked with". ( : Heartfelt Passages) His badge number is: 0188. Trivia * The only other person from the original squad that he has met is Cragen. *When he discovers a corpse he makes the Catholic sign of a cross with his hands in respect. Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (3 seasons, 61 episodes): **Season 16: "Girls Disappeared" • "American Disgrace" • "Producer's Backend" • "Pornstar's Requiem" • "Glasgowman's Wrath" • "Pattern Seventeen" • "Decaying Morality" • "Intimidation Game" • "Undercover Mother" • "December Solstice" • "Parole Violations" • "Devastating Story" • "Granting Immunity" • "Daydream Believer" • "Perverted Justice" • "Parents' Nightmare" • "Surrendering Noah" **Season 17: "Devil's Dissections" • "Criminal Pathology" • "Transgender Bridge" • "Institutional Fail" • "Community Policing" • "Maternal Instincts" • "Patrimonial Burden" • "Melancholy Pursuit" • "Depravity Standard" • "Catfishing Teacher" • "Townhouse Incident" • "A Misunderstanding" • "Forty-One Witnesses" • "Nationwide Manhunt" • "Collateral Damages" • "Star-Struck Victims" • "Manhattan Transfer" • "Unholiest Alliance" • "Sheltered Outcasts" • "Fashionable Crimes" • "Assaulting Reality" • "Intersecting Lives" • "Heartfelt Passages" **Season 18: "Terrorized" • "Making a Rapist" • "Imposter" • "Heightened Emotions" • "Rape Interrupted" • "Broken Rhymes" • "Next Chapter" • "Chasing Theo" • "Decline and Fall" • "Motherly Love" • "Great Expectations" • "No Surrender" • "Genes" • "Net Worth" • "Know It All" • "The Newsroom" • "Real Fake News" • "Spellbound" • "Conversion" • "American Dream" • "Sanctuary" *''Chicago P.D.'' (1 season, 1 episode): **Season 2: "The Number of Rats" Category:Males Category:Detectives Category:Special Victims Unit Category:SVU Main Characters Category:NYPD Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Chicago Characters